


Howl's Moving Castle | Cosmic Love [fanvid]

by wrensandroses



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fanvids, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad and Beautiful, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: "A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes."
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Howl's Moving Castle | Cosmic Love [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wrensandroses) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/c/wrensandroses)!

[Howl's Moving Castle | Cosmic Love](https://vimeo.com/426738360) from [Wren Rose](https://vimeo.com/user81283092) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
